Harrisson
by Organium
Summary: Sur terre, il existe mille et une races d'êtres potentiellement vivants. Seules quelques centaines sont bien réelles. Parmi elles, ont distingua les Vampires.
1. Prologue

**Harrisson**

* * *

Chapitres prévus : Une vingtaine qui retracera toutes les années a Poudlard d'Harry. Chapitres relativement long a prévoir.

Disclamer : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowlling. Le reste, a mon imagination.

Date de commencement : Jeudi 29 juillet 2010 vers les 3h du matin.

Genre : Romance / Aventure / Amitié-Famille / Slash et presque UA.

/!\ Rating T pour le moment, mais il y a une possibilité que cela change.

Résumé : L'histoire sera, je l'espère, similaire aux livres. Bien entendu, il y aura beaucoup de changement presque secondaire, mais le fait est que James et Lily sont bien les parents de Harry, qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort se trouve bien en lui, et que a la fin de chaque année il y aura un combat avec le Mage Noir. Les grands moments de l'histoire seront respecté, mais les morts ne seront pas forcement les mêmes.

Harry a donc un frère jumeaux que l'on a prit pour le Survivant, et cette histoire raconte la progression des deux protagonistes. Son frère, Goeric, n'est pas un antagoniste, il n'est pas un petit péteux et il n'aura aucune aversion pour un Harry super plus fort que lui. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture.

**Précision : **Il n'y a PAS d'incohérence, vis a vis des vampires et de leur résistance au soleil. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que je n'étais pas précise sur des détails qui peuvent être perturbant et qui seront expliqué a un moment de l'histoire. Voilà.

**Précision + : **Le début de cette fic date d'il y a deux ans, donc vous étonnez pas si le style change au fur et a mesure. J'ai essayer de corriger les erreurs, mais dites toujours si vous en voyez. Pour l'instant j'ai deux chapitres en attente et j'aimerai savoir quelque chose que je préciserai a la fin de ce prologue pour pouvoir continuer. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Sur terre, il existe mille et une races d'êtres potentiellement vivants. Seules quelques centaines sont bien réelles. Parmi elles, ont distingua les Vampires. Ils inspirèrent nombreux contes et légendes plus ou moins grotesques autant dans le monde Moldu que dans le monde Sorcier. Pourtant, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'était une vraie famille de Vampire.

Cette histoire raconte l'histoire d'un Vampire. Un être de la nuit, une créature maléfique qui, pour vivre, suce le sang des vivant. Pourtant, ce Vampire là est un héros de guerre, une légende vivante...

Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet cependant et commençons par le commencement.

Dans ce monde ci, coexistait partiellement pacifiquement Sorciers et Moldus, ou les êtres avec et sans pouvoirs magiques. Les moldus ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient aveuglés par les sorciers et la vie pouvait se dérouler plus ou moins normalement.

Entre ces deux mondes, les créatures magiques se protégeaient comme elles le pouvaient. Elles ne devait pas être vues par les moldus et étaient traqués par les sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'elles vouèrent une haine sans nom pour ces races. En particulier pour les magiciens.

Parmi ces créatures vint les Vampires. Les Vampires, a terme d'une lutte acharnée et sans merci, purent vivre plus ou moins librement dans un endroit ayant le nom de Terres Oubliées. Cet amas de terrains désertiques leur fut offert en échange de nombreuses vies et d'une promesse de relations pacifiques entre sorciers et Vampire. Mais leur nombre se vit diminuer de moitié et remonter la pente fut d'autant plus dur.

Au sein de ces survivants naquit Dwight. Dwight est un nom dérivé de Denis, du grec "Dionysos" qui signifie 'Dieu de la vigne'. Si on le nomma ainsi, c'est car il fut considéré comme un Dieu qui rendit une terre désolée en Paradis. Il y construisit son château, créa sa famille, multiplia sa race et promit protection et salut a tout ceux de son espèce.

Durant plus de sept cent ans, il s'acharna a créer un monde pour eux et tout ça dans le mutisme et la plus grande discrétion possible. Il s'associa aux grandes races du monde comme les Lycanthropes, les Elfes et les Trolls et scella entre eux des accords de fraternités. Les créatures telles que les centaures et les êtres de l'eau préférèrent néanmoins être considérées comme des animaux plutôt que de ressembler aux Vampires, et ce fut l'une des nombreuses raisons qui poussèrent Dwight a les ignorer.

Dwight était le Sauveur. Tous ceux de sa race le considérèrent comme un Dieu.

Et pourtant, l'histoire ne narre pas la vie de ce sauveur là.

Du côté du monde sorcier se déroulait une vie relativement calme. Ou du moins jusqu'au vingtième siècle.

Lors de cette période vint au monde le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire du monde est connu. Son nom fut Tom Elvis Jedusor. Dès qu'il entra a Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre, il se fit connaître comme Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, il enrôla plusieurs inconscient dans sa quête du monde qui se nommèrent mangemorts. Sa petite secte fut rapidement connue et le monde trembla devant le grand Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce ne fut que longtemps plus tard, bien après qu'il fut connu du monde sorcier, qu'il trouva adversaire a sa taille.

Une jeune femme du nom de Trellawney reçut une prophétie comme quoi un enfant tuera le célèbre Voldemort ou se fera tuer.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..." Avait elle dit.

Il se trouva que quelqu'un fut au courant, un traître, et vint cueillir Lord Voldemort de la sombre nouvelle. Celui ci, n'ayant pourtant comme information que la première moitié de la prophétie, se promit d'aller tuer le concerné.

Cet heureux malchanceux naquit chez les Potter. Et par un malheureux hasard, il s'avéra que les Potter eurent des jumeaux Goëric Potter devint le Sauveur à l'âge tout bête de un an. Il hérita d'une cicatrice sur la joue, symbole de son courage.

Harry Potter, le petit frère de l'usurpateur, véritable héros... fut oublié.

Et cette histoire, c'est son histoire.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espere que ça vous plaira, parce que moi j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Je sais pas bien pourquoi mais elle me tien a cœur. J'ai toujours voulu reprendre l'histoire et la changer.

Bref.

En fait, pour la suite, l'hésite a mettre Harry a Griffondor ou Serpentard. Pour la suite de l'histoire c'est crucial. J'ai une idée bien différentes suivant la maison où il va aller. Mais je voudrais avoir un avis externe. Je ne force personne, mais j'aimerai savoir. Si jamais il faut que je choississe, alors je choisirai. :)

A plus !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Harrisson**

* * *

Chapitres prévus : Une vingtaine qui retracera toutes les années a Poudlard d'Harry. Chapitres relativement long a prévoir.

Disclamer : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowlling. Le reste, a mon imagination.

Date de commencement : Jeudi 29 juillet 2010 vers les 3h du matin.

Genre : Romance / Aventure / Amitié-Famille / Slash et presque UA.

/!\ Rating T pour le moment, mais il y a une possibilité que cela change.

**Précision : **Il n'y a PAS d'incohérence, vis a vis des vampires et de leur résistance au soleil. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que je n'étais pas précise sur des détails qui peuvent être perturbant et qui seront expliqué a un moment de l'histoire. Voilà.

**Deux/trois choses : **Merci pour les rapides rewiews qui m'on été envoyer, et merci a Tsuh pour m'avoir corriger quelques fautes :p Normalement elles sont corrigées, mais comme je sais plus trop comment marche le système de correction des chapitres... Enfin voila. Chapitre assez court cette fois juste histoire de mettre l'histoire en place. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**Un sauveur totalement oublié... ou presque.**

* * *

Harry Potter, fils du célèbre Auror James Potter et de la presque connue professeur d'arithmencie Lily Potter, frère du Survivant et accessoirement mascotte de la famille Potter, à peine âgé de deux ans, semblait depuis l'apparition de la prophétie, en proie a un léger oubli sur sa personne.

Depuis près d'un an, les Potter étaient connu partout dans le monde. On les remerciait, les conviait a des fêtes et autres soirées mondaines, on leur envoyait des lettres, des cadeaux et pleins de choses encore.

Et le soir où commence cette histoire, par un beau mardi d'été, c'était en l'honneur des Potter que le Ministre de la magie lui même avait organisé une fête. Ce soir, on fêtait l'anniversaire du jour de la mort de Voldemort. Et donc, la fête du Survivant.

C'était une belle fête animée par des musiciens talentueux et des sortilèges plus ou moins farfelus. Toutes les familles amis des Potter étaient présentes : Les Weasleys, les Longbottom, les Thomas, les Jolis, les Delacour, les Finnigan, les Lovegoods et de nombreuses autres encore. Même Dumbledore était là, accompagné par la sévère McGonagal.

Mais ces deux derniers étaient soucieux. Certes, la soirées était des plus plaisante et malgré le fait qu'elle fut légèrement superficielle, le directeur de Poudlard s'y plaisait. Même Minerva, qui n'aimait que très peu ce genre de festivité, était venu de bon cœur. Mais non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Rémus Lupin, qui tenait dans ses bras le jeune Harry, regardait avec amertume son jumeau tendre les mains vers l'énorme gâteau qui se dressait sur la table, en compagnie de sa mère. Puis, il envoya un regard triste a son filleul qui gloussait gentiment au creux de ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, si tu savais... »

Et le soir venu, on ne s'aperçut que bien trop tard de sa disparition.

Plus tard, du côté des Vampires, une chose vraiment pas normale était en train de se passer.

Dwight, le Sauveur de sa race, était très soucieux.

Pas que le fait en soi était étrange, non, c'était que ce soit Dwight. Lorsque son humeur changeait, ce n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure pour son peuple. Et lorsque le plus jeune des frères de la grande Famille entra dans la salle du trône, là où le Dieu des vampires réfléchissait, toutes les personnes présentes retirent leur souffle.

Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose changeait. L'histoire changeait. Dwight le sentait a présent très nettement.

Vince, âgé de presque cent ans, courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sous les murmures choqués, il fit claquer la grande porte et il parcourut la salle du trône en toute hâte. Il s'affaissa devant le grand Vampire en catastrophe, tenant un petit paquet entre les bras, emmitouflé maladroitement entre d'épaisse couvertures.

« Vince... Approche. »

Le concerné obéit, partagé entre la crainte et la gratitude. Il posa maladroitement le jeune enfant entre les bras de son aîné et se recula de quelques pas.

« Allons, explique toi. »

Le jeune Vampire inspira un grand coup mais avant qu'il pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dwight le fit taire. Un long silence ponctua son geste, brisé par de faibles gémissement et une respiration saccadé. Oui, un enfant mourrait dans ses bras.

« Le frère du Sauveur. » Répondit Vince, brisant le presque silence.

Aussitôt, des murmures s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Dwight fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa place. Il écarta d'un geste un peu brusque les couvertures. Là, gisait un petit être mourant, agonisant, recrachant par petites toux du sang sur sa veste.

« Que lui est il arrivé ? »

« Un Mangemort, il en voulait a sa vie. »

« Et pourquoi l'a tu amené ici ? »

« Je ne savais que faire... » Répondit le concerné en baissant la tête.

D'un coup de dent, Dwight s'érafla le doigt. Un filet de sang écarlate glissa aussitôt le long de ce dernier. Il porta celui ci a la bouche d'Harry qui lui, mourrait, petit a petit.

« Que fais tu ? »

« Je le sauve. »

Puis, il glissa son sang dans la gorge d'Harry, le forçant ainsi a avaler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le résultat était là. Un Vampire venait de naître.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la fête en l'honneur du Survivant allait se terminer, Rémus Lupin, qui s'était mit a danser avec Nymphadora Tonks, sa compagne attitrée, poussa un grand cri. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui et arrêtèrent de parler.

« Harry, Harry a disparu ! »

Lily Potter, qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, le jeta presque dans les bras de son mari et vint vers son meilleur ami.

« Qu'es que tu racontes ? Je t'ai vu tout a l'heure avec lui. »

« Oui mais... Il était là, dans son berceau, puis je suis allé dansé et... Merlin ! » Bafouilla le loup garou, cachant prestement son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

Aussitôt, une voix forte s'éleva dans la salle.

« Que tout le monde reste calme ! Nous allons fouiller la salle et interrogés les invités. Que personne ne sorte ! »

Malheureusement, personne ce soir là, ne retrouva le petit garçon. Sa mère en devint hystérique, son grand frère hurlait a plein poumon et des recherches infructueuse furent lancer dans tout l'Angleterre. Puis en France, aux Etats Unis, en Afrique et même dans les pays orientaux, en vain.

Six mois plus tard, c'était terminé. Harry Potter était mort.

_Cinq ans et trois mois plus tard._

Harry James Potter, renommé Harrisson Dwight Valentyne par son père adoptif, lisait assidûment l'ouvrage intitulé « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ». Cet être petit et fin à la peau laiteuse, aux grand yeux vert et aux cheveux indomptables, Vampire et Sorcier de nature, était un petit garçon bien mature et doué et ce malgré son jeune âge. Son père, ou du moins celui qu'il considérait comme tel, l'observait d'un œil distrait. Au bout d'un moment, il prit lui même la parole.

« Alors ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, finissant sa ligne. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le grand brun en face de lui. Sa peau cadavérique contrastait étonnamment bien avec ses yeux bleu hypnotisant.

« Qu'es que ça veut dire ? »

« Et bien, je m'attendais a ce genre de conversation avec toi, un jour où l'autre. J'ai décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Le jeune garçon, assis sur un long tapis devant une épaisse cheminé brune, se mit a genoux et leva les yeux vers Dwight qui lui, trônait sur un grand fauteuil bordeaux.

« Tu as du voir que tu n'es pas exactement comme nous ? » Harry acquiesça rapidement. « En fait, tu n'es pas un vrai vampire, tu es a moitié sorcier. Tu sais, comme Alice ? »

« J'ai été adopté par toi alors ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux savoir qui sont tes vrais parents ? »

« Non ! » Cria presque le brun, déconcertant quelques peu le vampire. « Mon père, c'est toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vrai papa ou de vrai maman. »

Dwight lui lança un sourire auquel Harry répondit un peu maladroitement.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu retrouver tes origines. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Une école. »

« Je dois y aller ? »

« Seulement si tu en as envie. »

Harry se releva, un peu anxieux par ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire. Il s'approcha de son père, lentement. Puis, dans un mouvement agile, le serra dans ses bras. Dwight écarquilla les yeux, vraiment pas habitué aux marques d'affections, et lui rendit son étreinte sommairement, évitant de s'y attarder.

« Merci. » Souffla le garçon en se redressant.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

« Cher Monsieur Dumbledore... Non, non, cher Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard. Non. Cher Monsieur Poudlard... Mais non ! »

Dwight, posé sur une chaise devant son bureau, tapait nerveusement son crayon sur sa table.

« Cecilia ! Cecilia ! » Cria t'il, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

La dite Cecilia, une grande brune aux yeux brun, la peau très blanche, habillé d'une robe bleue a dentelle, se précipita vers son grand frère en catastrophe.

« Quoi ? »

Le grand frère en question, les sourcils froncé, se tourna vers elle est lui montra négligemment une feuille de papier.

« Je sais vraiment pas comment faire. Pour Alice, c'était Sophian qui l'avait fait. »

Le jeune femme lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, le grand sauveur du monde Vampirique a besoin de mes humbles services ? »

« Cécilia... »

« D'accord, d'accord. Copie ! »

Dwight, excédé, se retourna et se pencha vers son bureau, prêt a écrire.

« Monsieur le directeur, tu me dis si je vais trop vite hein ? Alors, monsieur le directeur. En raison de récents événements, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir de la naissance de mon fils, Harrison Dwight Valentyne qui est aujourd'hui âgé de sept ans. Sa tante, mademoiselle Alice Valentyne, a déjà été compté dans vos anciens élèves. Aussi, je voudrais promettre son inscription dans votre établissement le plus prestement possible. Tu suis toujours ? » Mais sans prendre en considération la réponse inexistante, elle reprit. « Veuillez, a court terme, me donner une réponse favorable, ou pas. Mes sentiments distingué, Dwight Valentyne. Tadam ! Satisfait ? »

« Bon, c'était simple finalement. »

« Évidement, je suis parfaite ! »

Ne l'écoutant pas une seule seconde, le plus vieux reprit.

« Ah, je suis vraiment le meilleur. »

« Eh ! »

« Bon, il faut l'envoyer maintenant. »

« Dwight, Dwight ! Espèce de sale petit... Tu pourrais me remercier au moins ! » Maugréa t'elle en plissant les yeux.

Harry lui, allongé sur le lit de son père, riait a gorge déployé, s'emmêlant dans les draps blanc, aussi doux que de la soie. Avec un sourire moqueur, Dwight attacha sa lettre autour de la patte de son hibou au plumage noir et le laissa s'envoler.

Il parcouru alors les Terre Oubliées, cachées par les montagnes arides ainsi qu'une épaisse forêt et s'envola vers Poudlard.

_Au même moment, a Godric's Hollow._

« Goëric ! Goëric, vient ici ! »

Lily Potter, enseignante à Poudlard depuis maintenant six ans, essayait vainement de descendre son fils du haut d'un arbre, dans son jardin. Celle ci, depuis la mort de son fils cinq ans plus tôt, couvait beaucoup plus son, maintenant unique, fils. Toute sa vigueur d'autrefois laissa place a une jeune femme affaiblie par la mort d'un être cher, et ce même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître.

Goëric, de son côté, était un enfant turbulent et colérique, bien qu'il fut preuve d'un grand talent pour la magie a de nombreuses reprises. Ses cheveux étaient presque noir et court tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un beau marron qui, sous l'eau, tournait au vert très sombre.

« James ! Viens faire descendre ton fils de là ! »

James Potter, qui n'avait absolument pas changé depuis ces cinq dernières années, Auror de son état, s'avança d'un pas las vers sa femme.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ma Lily ? » Demanda t'il en encerclant les hanches de sa femme de ses bras.

« Dit a ton fils de descendre de là. Il va se casser quelque chose ! » Répondit cette dernière, excédée.

« Goëric... »

« Non ! Je reste en haut ! » Rugit automatiquement celui ci.

« Très bien, alors partons maman, moi je vais manger le dessert de Goëric. J'ai de la chance, c'est du gâteau au chocolat ce soir. »

James tira Lily, qui elle, arborait un sourire moqueur, vers la maison, faisant mine de partir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Leur fils bondit de l'arbre et se rua a l'intérieur de la maison. Lily gloussa et embrassa son mari.

« Tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut. »

« On ne peut nier la qualité ! » Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Et ils allèrent manger, ensemble.

Personne n'aurait pu dire que les Potter avait vécu un événement tragique. La vie continuait aussi de leur côté.

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	3. Chapitre 2

******Harrisson**

* * *

**Chapitres prévus**** : **Une vingtaine qui retracera toutes les années a Poudlard d'Harry. Chapitres relativement long a prévoir.

**Disclamer**** :** L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowlling. Le reste, a mon imagination.

**Date de commencement**** :** Jeudi 29 juillet 2010 vers les 3h du matin.

**Genre**** :** Romance / Aventure / Amitié-Famille / Slash et presque UA.

/!\ Rating T pour le moment, mais il y a une possibilité que cela change.

******Précision : **Il n'y a PAS d'incohérence, vis a vis des vampires et de leur résistance au soleil. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que je n'étais pas précise sur des détails qui peuvent être perturbant et qui seront expliqué a un moment de l'histoire. Voilà.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Déjà merci beaucoup a tous pour vos encouragements. :) ça fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira pareil. Pour les questions qui m'on été posées, sachez que tout ne sera pas révélé maintenant. Je compte prendre en compte les 7 tomes, donc il y a des choses que vous ne saurez que bien plus tard, sinon l'histoire perd son intérêt d'être écrite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : **

**Première année a Poudlard (Partie 1)**

* * *

Harry avait patiemment attendu durant la moitié de l'année, jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, pour enfin recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Il avait tellement lu sur la magie que la pratiquer semblait bien plus excitant.

Lorsqu'enfin elle apparut devant sa porte, il s'empressa que la prendre. Il ouvrit fébrilement la lettre, et la lu a voix haute :

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Valentyne,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Valentyne, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall _

Ci joint, il y avait également la liste de fourniture scolaire :

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Il parcouru la maison que son père avait acheté dans un village d'Angleterre, et alla retrouver sa tante Cecillia dans le salon. Surexcité, il agita la lettre devant ses yeux.

« Elle est là, enfin ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et lui prit la lettre des mains.

« Il faudra que tu y ailles avant la semaine prochaine, après Dwight doit partir en France. »

« Oui oui, je sais. » Répondit Harry en lui reprenant la lettre.

« Tu as hâte de voir le chemin de traverse hein? » Lui lança t'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Évidement. » Répondit Harry en riant.

Au même moment, dans une petite maison Godric's Hollow, un autre garçon tout aussi excité, lisait encore et encore sa lettre.

« Je vais enfin aller a Poudlard ! » Dit il en lançant un regard a son père, assis dans le fauteuil du salon.

« Mon petit garçon deviens un véritable sorcier. » Fit sa mère avec une fausse émotion contenue. « J'en pleurerai presque. »

« Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur a ton nom. » Ajouta James en riant.

« Surtout, ne fais pas comme ton père ! » Réprimanda Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

Faussement offusqué, James se cacha derrière son journal.

« Mais je veux jouer au Quidditch ! » Répondit Goeric avec un grand sourire.

« Tu seras aussi doué que moi j'en suis sur ! » Lança son père.

« Vantard. » Reprit la rousse en lui lançant un torchon.

Quelques jours plus tard seulement, un samedi, ils décidèrent de se rendre au chemin de traverse.

Harry était arrivé en passant par le chaudron baveur, une heure seulement avant que les Potter n'y entre a leur tour. Il avait lancé un regard admiratifs aux magasins qui se dressaient devant lui. Devant un se dressait tout un étalage de chaudrons, devant un autre on pouvait apercevoir des chouettes qui ululaient derrière la vitre et devant un autre encore, on apercevait des livres en exposition.

Dwight eu un sourire devant la stupéfaction d'Harry. Il lui intima de rentrer dans une boutique qui avait pour nom « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. » et lui dit qu'il allait lui chercher un animal pendant ce temps.

Harry entra dans la boutique, un peu intimidé, et aperçu Madame Guipure qui s'avançait vers lui.

« C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? » Demanda t'elle. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. »

Harry lança un regard au fond du magasin et vit un garçon au teint pâle, les cheveux presque aussi blond que sa peau, qui se tenait debout sur un tabouret. Madame Guipure l'installa sur un autre tabouret et lui fit enfiler une autre robe alors qu'elle la raccommodait a sa taille.

« Salut » Fit le blond. « Toi aussi, tu vas a Poudlard ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire, qui décontenança quelques peu son interlocuteur et acquiesça de la tête rapidement.

« Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. » Fit le jeune garçon d'une voix traînante. « Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège. »

Harry, l'observa tout du long de sa tirade. On peut dire qu'il ne faisait pas fi du faites qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il esquissa un sourire et avant même qu'il pu répondre, l'autre reprit.

« Et toi, tu as un balai ? »

« Cecilia me tuerai si j'en avais un... » Répondit il en grimaçant. Puis, devant l'air légèrement interrogateur du blond, il répondit a sa question muette. « C'est ma tante. »

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« J'espère, une fois a Poudlard. Et toi ? »

« Évidement. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu sur les maisons... Je pense me retrouver a Serdaigle. »

« Ah oui ? En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite. »

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Tiens donc, regarde un peu qui voilà ! » Fit remarquer le blond en désignant du regard la vitrine.

De l'autre côté, un garçon brun et ses deux parents s'apprêtaient a rentrer dans la boutique d'en face.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Harry tout en observant le couple et leur fils du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi, tu ne connais pas le Sauveur ? » S'exclama le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est lui ? »

Harry qui s'attendait visiblement a quelqu'un de beaucoup plus héroïque, fut quelques peu déçu.

« Mon père m'a dit que ce serait bien que je sois ami avec lui, même s'il déteste son père. » Il grimaça. « Il a faillit me frapper lors d'une fête il y a quelques mois. Aucune éducation. » Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Harry, qui, de son côté, souriait. « Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Harrisson Dwight Valentyne. » Récita Harry. « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry. »

Juste avant qu'il puisse lui retourner la question, Dwight entra dans la boutique.

« Harry, tu as fini ? » Fit il en lui lançant un regard.

« Presque ! »

« C'est ton père ? » Demanda le blond.

« Oui, Dwight Valentyne. » Répondit Harry en souriant. « Comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

« Content de te connaître. »

« Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit. » Interrompit Madame Guipure.

Harry descendit alors du tabouret. Il retira sa robe et la mit sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps, son père payait les quatre gallions que coûtaient la robe.

« Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. » Fit le garçon avec une petite moue.

« Oui ! » Sourit Harry avant de partir.

Il traversa ensuite la rue pour entrer dans la librairie, là où le fameux Sauveur était entré quelques minutes auparavant. Il le fit d'ailleurs remarqué a son père. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis il se tourna vers les Potter qui, de leur côté, achetaient les livres alors que leur fils feuilletait un ouvrage sur les sorts.

« Tu les as déjà rencontré ? » Demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit que Dwight les avait reconnu.

« Non, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils viennent chez nous. » Sourit l'adulte. « Je les ai vu dans les journaux. Potter... Je ne le connais pas mais il m'énerve déjà. »

« Le fils ? » S'enquit le brun en observant le Survivant.

« Non, le père. »

Ils allèrent cueillir ensuite les livres demandé. Harry en profita pour demander a son père de lui acheter un livre sur le Quidditch. Draco, son nouvel -il espérait- ami, avait piqué sa curiosité. Il ne s'était jusque là que très peu intéressé a ce jeu. Son père accepta, si en contrepartie jamais il ne le montre a sa tante.

Puis, il continuèrent leur emplettes. Il achetèrent au passages les parchemins, plumes et encres, chaudron, balance et les ingrédients de base nécessaire a la préparation des potions. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette.

La boutique qu'ils aperçurent était petite et bancale. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, on voyait apparaître en lettre d'or écaillées « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

Harry jeta un regard perplexe a son père qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Ne pas se fier aux apparences, Harry. Jamais. »

Il s'engouffrèrent tout deux dans la bâtisse, Harry se tortillait les doigts d'impatience. Depuis qu'il savait être un sorcier, avoir une baguette magique était son vœu le plus cher. L'intérieur était tout petit, pourtant, il contenait des milliers de boites poussiéreuses s'entassant jusqu'au plafond De la ou il était, Harry pouvait a peine imaginer quelle baguette il allait recevoir.

Soudain, une voix sortie de derrière une étagère.

« Bonjour. » Fit la voix qui semblait appartenir a un vieil homme. « Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda t'il en apparaissant devant Harry. « Ah oui ! » Reprit il immédiatement. « Vous êtes le jeune Harrisson. »

Harry acquiesça rapidement, même s'il n'était que très peu habitué a ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

« La jeune Alice Valentyne, elle est de votre famille je présume ? Bois de chêne et crin de licorne, 26,5 centimètre, très souple et particulièrement efficace en métamorphose. » Fit il en détaillant Harry. « De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ? »

« Euh, je suis droitier. » Répondit Harry.

Il mesura rapidement le bras de Harry, puis les jambes et son tour de tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivender renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragons. Il n'existe ici aucune baguette identique a une autre. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. » Récita t'il, comme habitué a ce genre de publicité.

Il alla prendre des boites disposées sur des étagères et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors, essayez donc celle ci Monsieur Valentyne. »

Après une demi heure a tester baguette sur baguette sous le regard perplexe de Dwight, Harry commença a douter que jamais une baguette ne lui convienne.

« Un client difficile ! » Lança Mr Ollivender d'un air ravi. « Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle ci. Une combinaison originale : Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »

Harry prit la baguette entre les doigts et aussitôt il senti une étrange chaleur se répandre dans la paume de sa main. Il fit un léger mouvement et de petites étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette. Dwight eu un sourire satisfait.

« Bravo ! » S'enjoua Mr Ollivender. Très bien, vraiment très bien. » Fit il en reprenant la baguette qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft.

Le vampire vint payer les Sept gallions que coûtèrent la baguette et l'homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique. En sortant, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Mr Ollivender lui lancer un regard torve.

A peine eut il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il se heurta a un visage qui lui était étrangement familier.

« Pardon. » Fit il par réflexe.

« Pas grave. » Répondit le garçon, apparemment de son âge. Sur son nez brillait de fines lunettes rectangulaire, son visage jovial montrait une lueur enfantine et il arborait un petit sourire gêné.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Harry hocha la tête et le dépassa pour poursuivre son chemin. Il ne vit ni le regard stupéfait de James Potter, ni sursaut de Lily Potter. Accompagné de son père, il rentra chez lui en passant par le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal a patienter encore un mois avant de connaître enfin la sensation d'être un sorcier. Bien sûr, il avait essayé des petits sortilèges pas bien compliqué, mais il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison a ce qu'il allait apprendre là bas. Pourtant, le jour J arriva arriva bien plus tôt que prévu. A l'aube de sa rentrée, Harry ressentait son estomac lui faire faux bon.

Tandis qu'il caressait d'un geste absent la chouette couleur chocolat que son père lui avait acheté, il relisait « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Absorbé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas Dwight entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Harry. » Fit il dans un murmure. Mais cela suffit au brun pour sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, pris au dépourvut, arrachant quelques plumes a sa chouettes qui ulula d'un air indignée et alla se poser dans sa cage encore ouverte.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ? » Demanda t'il en baillant.

« Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé mais... Tu sais que les Vampires ne sont pas autorisé a étudier a Poudlard ? »

« Il me semble que tu me l'avais mentionné... » Répondit Harry évasivement. « Mais tu m'as dit que le directeur de l'école était au courant de ma condition et avait accepter que j'y aille, non ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, mais il a bien mentionné que personne ne devrait être au courant. »

« Je sais bien. » Murmura Harry avec une grimace. « Je ne veux pas ameuté tout les sorciers du coins, et je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer. »

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître radoté, mais fait très attention Harry. Ne laisse personne savoir ce que tu es. Les relations entre sorciers et vampire sont pacifiques, mais il reste encore quelques tensions. Si tu ne veux pas ameuté tout les sorciers du coins, comme tu dis, il vaudrais mieux que tu agisses comme tes camarades de classes et que tu te fasses le moins possible remarquer. »

« J'ai compris Papa. » Répondit Harry en soupirant. « Je ferais très attention. »

Dwight lui adressa un petit sourire et se releva.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles te coucher Harry, demain est un grand jour. »

« Oui. » Fit Harry en baillant. « A demain. »

« A demain. » Puis le Vampire ferma la porte, éteignit les lumières et partit rejoindre le salon.

Harry, dans le noir, resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle pression. Quand il s'endormit, la nuit était déjà bien noire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla aux aurores. Il s'habilla, se coiffa (ou du moins autant qu'il le put) et vérifia qu'il avait toute ses affaires dans sa malle pour la trentième fois du mois. Très vite, dix heure vint s'afficher sur l'horloge.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a la gare de King Cross.

Après avoir enlacer brièvement son père, qui s'était déplacé exprès pour le premier jour d'Harry, Harry et Alice disparurent derrière la barrière qui séparait le quai des moldu a la voie 9 ¾ qui rejoignait le monde magique et le train qui le conduirait a Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry leva la tête, il vit une pancarte qui signalait « Poudlard Express – 11 heures. ».

« Alors, prêt ? » Demanda la blonde en s'adressa a Harry.

« Prêt. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Ils parcoururent le quai et se faufilèrent a travers la foule qui s'agitait (- Grand mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud !) en quête un wagon vide. Le dernier, par chance, l'était.

« C'est ici qu'on se sépare. » Fit Alice après l'avoir aider a monter sa valise au dessus du marche pieds (- Grigalet ! Avait dit sa tante avec un sourire moqueur.).

« Oui. » Dit Harry en lui souriant.

« Souviens toi de ce qu'a dit Dwight Harry. »

« T'inquiète pas. » Reprit Harry en soupirant. « On se revoit aux prochaines vacances. »

Cecilia lui fit un bisous sur la joue et elle eut juste le temps de l'enlacer avant que les portes du wagon ne commencent a se fermer.

Le train s'ébranla, alors que Harry commençait a paniquer.

« Amuse toi bien surtout ! » Lui cria t'elle alors que le train prenait de la vitesse.

Et il eut juste le temps de lui adresser un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au tournant.

Harry vit défiler de nombreux paysages qui n'avaient rien a voir avec ceux de Londres. Des montagnes étonnamment hautes, des collines verdoyantes, des villages qui paraissaient minuscules mais animés. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Les paysages qu'il côtoyait d'habitude n'avait rien de chatoyant, d'avenant ou juste de beaux. Les terres sur lesquels les Vampires avaient élu domicile était entouré d'une foret sombre et dangereuse Sur le sol on n'y voyait que de l'herbe séché par le manque de soleil. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, pas d'animaux, mais des créatures qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir dans une foret. C'est pour cela qu'il s'émerveilla a chaque nouveauté.

Bientôt une heure passa, et il entendit derrière la porte des petits pas précipité. Il se redressa, reprenant contenance, et jeta un furtif coup d'œil a la porte qu'il s'ouvrit a la volé.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon garçon ? » Demanda une femme a l'air jovial.

Harry contempla d'un œil critique les sachets colorés disposé sur le chariot qu'elle transportait. Bien qu'il ne pu en goûter la saveur, il prit quelques bonbons. Mais a peine eut il ouvert avec un certain dégoût ce qui semblait être du chocolat, que des pas se firent entendre encore une fois derrière la porte. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se redresser que la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Un garçon qui lui parut familier lui adressa un sourire.

« On peux venir ici ? » Fit le brun en se massant la nuque. « C'est du vrai n'importe quoi la bas. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air incrédule et son intérêt se reporta sur la friandise qu'il avait dans les mains. Avec un sursaut, il vit une grenouille marron quitter sa boite et sautiller dans le wagon. Le garçon qui venait d'entrer l'attrapa au vol et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, près de la fenêtre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un grand roux.

« Je m'appelle Goeric. » Fit celui avec des lunettes. « Et lui c'est Ron. » Il lui tendit sa grenouille, que Harry ne prit pas.

« Tu peux la prendre, je n'aime pas le... chocolat. »

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit le garçon en avalant le bonbon. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Harrisson. Mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Tu es Goeric Potter c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit le concerné avec flegme.

Un silence s'installa, ponctué par les petits couinements du rat assis sur les genoux du dénommé Ron.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda le roux lorsqu'il vit l'amoncellement de bonbons posés sur les genoux de Harry.

« Je n'aime pas trop les friandises » Avoua ce dernier. « Mais comme je n'ai jamais vu ces bonbons la, j'en ai pris pour essayer. »

« T'es vraiment bizarre ! » Fit Goeric en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

Harry rougit un peu et se gifla mentalement. _Agir comme tout le monde ! _

« Vous les voulez ? » Demanda Harry avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Évidement ! » S'enthousiasma Ron qui entreprit déjà d'ouvrir les premiers bonbons.

Le Sauveur en fit de même après avoir envoyer un petit merci a Harry, qui détournait déjà la tête.

Il ne leur reparla plus de tout le voyage. Il les entendaient discuter de choses et d'autres, comme de Quidditch ou de cours, ou encore de professeurs. Harry lui, ne cessait de penser aux nouveaux sorts qu'il allait apprendre. Il était terriblement excité mais aussi très anxieux. Arriverait il a se faire des amis ? Arriverait il a cacher sa vrai nature ? Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un demi vampire, une erreur pouvait arriver incroyablement vite. Il souhaitais plus que tout faire comme Alice, et passer simplement des années d'oisiveté avec quelques amis, et bien sûr, réussir ses examens.

Bientôt, il fallut enfiler les robes de sorciers. Le ventre d'Harry se tordit douloureusement a la pensée qu'il était proche de sa nouvelle vie.

Il finissait a peine d'épousseté sa robe qu'une voix retenti : « Nous arriverons dans Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaire. »

Lorsque le train s'arrêta alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry s'exécuta et sorti avec la foule d'élèves a l'extérieur. Et il fut sûrement l'un des seuls des nouveaux arrivant a ne ressentir aucune peur a la pénombre qui les enveloppaient. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour observer les environs, une grosse voix s'élevait déjà : « Les premières années, par ici. Suivez moi. » Un grand bonhomme qui faisait bien la taille d'un demi géant adressa ensuite un grand sourire a la foule ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil a quelqu'un que Harry ne vit pas. « Allez suivez moi, et pas d'écart ! »

Les élèves, intimidés, le suivirent en chuchotant, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la quasi obscurité de la nuit. L'odeur lui rappelait celle des forêts qui entouraient son domaine. Les racines des arbres, invisible dans la nuit, les bruits de blanches qui craquent, le vent qui faisait voler les feuilles... Bien qu'imperceptible, il savait que quelque chose d'étrange sortait de cette forêt. Ou peut être que cela venait de l'entièreté de la région.

Soudain, au détour du chemin, les arbres sombres laissèrent la place a un immense lac. Il y eut quelques sursauts parmi les élèves sous l'œil amusé du grand homme. Derrière le lac, un immense château s'étendait a l'horizon. Il laissait refléter ses lumières a la surface de l'eau. Près d'une embarcation, Harry aperçut une multitude de canaux qui ne semblaient pas être affecter par quelconque courant.

Le géant fit monter quatre a quatre les élèves dans chaque chaloupe. Alors qu'il se demandait dans laquelle il allait monter, un garçon blond lui fit signe de s'approcher. Harry le reconnut tout de suite, c'était le garçon qu'il avait croisé dans le magasin de vêtements. Il monta en sa compagnie ainsi que deux garçons d'une forte carrure.

« Salut. » Fit le blond de sa voix traînante. « Lui c'est Goyle et l'autre Crabbe. »

Harry leur adressa un petit sourire timide, pas très habitué a côtoyer des inconnus. Dans sa famille, il connaissait tout le monde, même s'ils étaient a présent une bonne centaine dans le château, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu a parler avec d'autres personnes. Surtout pas a des personnes de son âge.

« Tout le monde est dans une chaloupe ? » Cria le grand homme une fois que tout le monde fut installés. « Alors en avant ! »

Presque aussitôt, les petits bateau glissèrent tout seul en direction du château. Personne ne pipait mot, impressionnés et admiratifs du lac sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Beaucoup, comme Harry, n'avaient presque jamais expérimenté de magie. Les quelques sorts qu'il avaient essayer de lancer n'avaient que peu ou pas fonctionné. Le fait de voir le bateau se déplacer seul vers le large faisait danser ses intestins tant il avait envie de voir plus.

« Baissez la tête ! » cria l'homme.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Ils traversèrent une grotte sombre qui perdura quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une petite côte rocheuse où ils débarquèrent. Il montèrent le long d'une petite colline et arrivèrent sur une plaine où l'herbe fraîchement coupée chatouilla les sens d'Harry qui n'avais jamais connu que l'herbe défraîchit de la sombre forêt qui encerclait ses terres natales.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une impressionnante porte de bois ornée de décors taillés avec soin. Le géant frappa trois grand coup de son gros poing sur la lourde porte. Et a peine le troisième coup se fit entendre que la porte s'ouvrit a la volée sur une femme a l'air sévère.

« Professeur McGonagall, les élèves de premières années sont là. » Fit le grand homme.

« Merci Hagrid. » Répondit elle d'un ton pincé. « Suivez moi. » Ordonna t-elle ensuite aux élèves.

Harry se fit la remarque que le château était vraiment énorme. Il avait l'allure d'un château hanté tel qu'il les connaissait, la magie en plus. Ils traversèrent un long couloir avant de s'arrêter dans une minuscule pièce qui tenait a peine les nombreux élèves de premières années. Le professeur expliqua alors dans quels conditions la suite allait se passer : « Vous allez êtres répartis dans différentes maisons. » Annonça t-elle. Elle expliqua ensuite nombre de choses qui étaient écrite dans le manuel que Harry avait lu ces vacances. Elle passa un revue l'importance de la maison dans laquelle ils se trouveraient, qui serait la leur pour les sept années a venir, et qu'elle ferait partie intégrante de leur comportement Un bon comportement rapporterai des points, un plus mauvais leur en ferait perdre. A terme, ils récompenseraient alors la maison ayant reçu le plus de points. Puis, elle annonça que la répartition allait bientôt commencer. Le professeur s'éclipsa alors quelques instant, et revint en leur ordonnant de la suivre.

Tous le firent en silence. Certains, anxieux, se demandaient comment ils allaient être répartis. D'autres, plus confiant, garantissaient que ce devait être très simple.

Il retraversèrent le hall d'entrée et cette fois prirent la grande porte au bout du couloir. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, les chuchotement se tarirent en vue de la cérémonie qui allait commencer. La salle était clairement immense en comparaison du hall. Le plafond ne semblait même pas exister alors que des milliers de chandelles volaient au dessus de leur tête. En face de lui, Harry vit quatre longues tables où des élèves, plus vieux que lui, et habillés de différentes couleurs, les observaient d'un air curieux. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent faire un pas de plus, de tout les côtés de la salle, une multitude de fantômes débarquèrent dans la grande salle. L'un d'eux frôla Harry et alla s'asseoir près de la table où les élèves portaient des vêtements rouge et or. Tout les premières années, sauf pour quelques uns habitué a la magie et en l'occurrence, au fantômes, regardaient bouche-bée les nouveaux arrivant.

Rapidement, le professeur McGonagall amena les nouveaux élèves devant les professeurs assis a une table au fond. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la jeune femme du chemin de traverse vers les professeurs. Elle était rousse et d'une grande beauté. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les siens et elle semblait en proie a une petite anxiété. En effet, elle jetait nerveusement des coup d'œil au Sauveur.

Suivant les sentiments de la jeune femme sans voir ce qu'il se passait, Harry remarqua qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. D'un coup, un chant s'éleva :

« _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _»

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors. Harry durant la chanson avait pu remarquer que c'était un chapeau rapiécé posé sur un tabouret qui avait chanter la chanson. Et a croire ce qu'il avait entendu, il suffirait de le poser sur sa tête pour savoir dans quelle maison il irait.

La femme a l'air sévère qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici se plaça a droite du tabouret tandis qu'elle dépliait un parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret Abbot, Hannah !

Une jeune fille blonde a sa droite, l'air très embarrassée sortie alors du rang où elle alla se positionner sur le tabouret. Lorsqu'elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête, il lui tomba sur les yeux. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le chapeau ne rouvre sa bouche en grand et crie : POUFSOUFFLE !

Une nuée d'applaudissement retenti alors depuis la table où la jeune fille alla s'asseoir, mal a l'aise mais visiblement heureuse en vue du petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait entendu les applaudissement.

« Bones, Suzanne. » Annonça ensuite le professeur.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves allèrent donc s'asseoir a leur table respectives. Ils commençaient a faire connaissance. Harry eut un nœud dans le ventre a cette pensée. Sera t-il capable de se faire des amis lui aussi ? Il hésita a demander si il pouvait choisir sa maison.

« Malfoy, Draco. » Fit la femme, ce qui attira le regard de Harry. Peut être pourrait il aller dans sa maison ? Il avait été l'un des seuls a lui avoir adresser la parole. Mais son regard se tourna également vers Potter. Il lui avait parler, et il avait aussi l'air sympathique. La question été aussi, dans quelle maison il courrait moins le risque de se faire découvrir ?

« SERPENTARD ! » Cria le chapeau.

Peut être qu'il n'allait pouvoir rentrer dans aucune maison finalement ? Peut être qu'une fois sur sa tête, le chapeau se mettrait a hurler « VAMPIRE ! ». Harry passa une main lasse sur son front. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, sa tante était bien aller a Poudlard, et elle était une vampire. Pourquoi y aurait il un problème ?

« Potter, Goéric. » A l'entente de ce nom, Harry nota qu'une vague d'attention capta toute la salle. Et Goeric, le torse bombé, allait d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. A peine eut il frôler sa tête que le chapeau hurla « GRIFFONDOR ! » sous une explosion de joie venant des rouge et or.

Peut être devrait il faire comme lui, être totalement sûr de lui ? Mais il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si sa maison lui conviendrait. Si il finissais chez les Serpentard, il avait une chance de rentrer directement dans un groupe, car il avait déjà un ami. Si il rentrait chez les Griffondor, il avait une chance de se fondre rapidement dans la masse, étant donner la prestance qu'avait les Griffons, et la retenue que Harry voulait adopter.

Il se massa la nuque, et leva les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi donc ce système de maisons ?

« Valentyne, Harrisson. » Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Harry sursauta un peu, surpris dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'un air incertain vers le tabouret. Que faire ?

_Son cœur s'affola alors qu'il mettait le chapeau sur sa tête. Il lui recouvra entièrement les yeux, l'épargnant de la vue d'une centaine d'élèves face a lui. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne résonne dans sa tête._

_« En voilà un élève curieux. » Fit la voix d'un ton enjoué. « Je sent beaucoup de courage et une forte envie de faire tes preuves. Une grande intelligence également... Où vais je donc te mettre ? »_

_Harry, confus, ne savait plus s'il était toujours sûr de lui. Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête : « Je ne veux pas me faire repérer ! » Pensait il ardemment. Le chapeau, indécis lui aussi, resta quelques secondes a réfléchir. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il cria : _

* * *

Ahah suspense ! :p

Un long chapitre cette fois ci pour palier au fait que je pourrais pas en poster avant un ptit moment, sachant que je suis dans les révisions et que j'ai a peine commencé le chapitre 3. Désolé aussi du fait qu'il reprend beaucoup le livre, mais je vous rassure ce seras vraiment que pour ce chapitre la. Histoire de tout mettre en place.

Merci beaucoup et la prochaine ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

******Harrisson**

* * *

**Chapitres prévus**** : **Une vingtaine qui retracera toutes les années a Poudlard d'Harry. Chapitres relativement long a prévoir.

**Disclamer**** :** L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowlling. Le reste, a mon imagination.

**Date de commencement**** :** Jeudi 29 juillet 2010 vers les 3h du matin.

**Genre**** :** Romance / Aventure / Amitié-Famille / Slash et presque UA.

/!\ Rating T pour le moment, mais il y a une possibilité que cela change.

******Précision : **Il n'y a PAS d'incohérence, vis a vis des vampires et de leur résistance au soleil. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que je n'étais pas précise sur des détails qui peuvent être perturbant et qui seront expliqué a un moment de l'histoire. Voilà.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Déjà encore merci de vos encouragements :) Jsuis contente que mon histoire plaise, et jsuis vraiment désolé d'avoir coupé a ce moment, c'est juste que c'était trop beau, j'ai pas pu résister :p Bref, je devrais a présent reprendre un rythme normal d'écriture, même si ces vacances je risque de bouger pas mal. J'espère pouvoir poster a temps, sinon j'écrirais et je vous posterai a des intervalles plus rapprochée la suite des chapitres a la rentrée. Que dire d'autre ? J'espère que mon choix au niveau des maisons ne vous décevra pas trop, j'ai essayé de faire en fonction de ce que les gens aiment :) J'avais pas vraiment de préférences, alors j'espère que ça ira !

Sinon que dire ? Bonne lecture !

**PS : **Les fautes d'orthographes sont super nombreuses, que ce sois sur ce chapitres ou sur les précédents. Alors essayez de ne pas y faire attention, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment la flemme de les corriger pour le moment, je verrais quand j'aurai plus de temps. J'essaie tout de même d'éviter les fautes de syntaxe et les répétitions, mais je m'excuse tout de même, sait on jamais !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : **

**Première année a Poudlard (Partie 2)**

* * *

_Son cœur s'affola alors qu'il mettait le chapeau sur sa tête. Il lui recouvra entièrement les yeux, l'épargnant de la vue d'une centaine d'élèves face a lui. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne résonne dans sa tête. _

_« En voilà un élève curieux. » Fit la voix d'un ton enjoué. « Je sent beaucoup de courage et une forte envie de faire tes preuves. Une grande intelligence également... Où vais je donc te mettre ? »_

_Harry, confus, ne savait plus s'il était toujours sûr de lui. Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête : « Je ne veux pas me faire repérer ! » Pensait il ardemment. Le chapeau, indécis lui aussi, resta quelques secondes a réfléchir. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il cria : _

« SERPENTARD ! »

Une nuée d'applaudissement retenti alors a l'extrême droite face a lui. Blême, il traversa la distance qui le séparait de la table un peu tremblant. Draco lui fit signe de s'asseoir a côté de lui, et Harry ne su vraiment si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien ou bien parce qu'il était mal a l'aise a côté d'un fantôme a l'air horrifique.

Lorsque Zabini Blaise fut également réparti, le professeur McGonagall enroula son parchemin et emmena avec elle le Choixpeau. Tout les regard étaient tourné vers le directeur qui souriait de toute ses dents devant ses élèves.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud, Grasdouble, Bizarre, Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! » Et il se rassis sous la nuée d'élève qui applaudissait énergiquement. Harry, déconcerté, ne su s'il fallait les imiter ou non.

« Il est complètement fou si tu veux mon avis. Chuchota Draco a sa droite avec un air dédaigneux. Mon père dit que le professeur Snape serait bien meilleur que lui en tant que directeur. »

Harry acquiesça, bien que ne sachant pas qui pouvait être ce fameux professeur Snape. Lorsque son regard se porta sur la table, il vit un amoncellement de nourriture. Concentré, il n'avait même pas remarqué son apparition. Il retint un sursaut de dégoût en contemplant les grosses pommes de terres fumantes, les steak bien grillés ainsi que les grosses saucisses qui dégoulinaient de leur sauce. Il avait si faim pourtant...

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Fit un garçon en face de lui. Il semblait un petit peu plus grand que lui et possédait de grand yeux noirs ainsi qu'une peau halé. Il mangeait gracieusement, tel un fin aristocrate. Harry avait reconnu dans sa façon de faire son propre père qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur a boire élégamment, même lorsque son désir de sang le faisait ressembler a un animal. Il ne l'avait vu que rarement dans cet état, et il y avait toujours conservé toute sa superbe.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Répondit Harry en évitant de poser son regard sur les aliments et en s'imaginant déjà en train de boire a grande goulée du sang frais._ Vivement que le repas se termine. _Pensa t-il.

« Moi aussi j'ai un peu le ventre noué. » Confia un élève a forte carrure que Harry identifia comme étant un certain Crabbe ou Goyle. Contredisant ses paroles, il tenait entre ses doigts une épaisse cuisse de poulet, qu'il tenait pourtant d'une façon élégante. Visiblement, tout les serpentard semblaient venir d'une famille noble. Car même si ils mangeaient avec appétit, aucun ne s'empiffrait littéralement. Tous, même ceux qui paraissaient les plus bourru, adoptaient une certaine retenue dans chacun de leur geste. Harry en était presque fasciné.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, ce fut aux desserts d'apparaître sous l'œil désespéré d'Harry. Il avait du regarder toute la salle manger goulûment, sentir par son odorat sur-développé les effluves des nombreux plats qui écumaient dans l'air et voilà maintenant qu'il devait assister a l'engloutissement de pâtisseries remplies de crèmes et de chocolat qui firent tressauter tout ses organes de dégoûts. Comment les humains pouvaient ils manger autant ?

Il avait aussi vu les regards curieux qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Il devait faire comme ses camarades certes, mais manger c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces. Il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable. Si rien que l'odeur et la vue le dégoûtait, le manger lui donnerait des aigreur d'estomac a coup sûr, et il finirait la nuit a vomir aux toilettes. Une fois lui avait bien servit de leçon.

Pour se changer les idées, il observa d'un œil discret les professeur assis a la table du fond. Il y avait le Directeur qui discutait avec la femme sévère qui les avaient amenés, une femme rondouillette aux cheveux encore plus indomptables que les siens, une autre femme élancée aux yeux jaunes perçant, le demi géant qui les avaient accompagné depuis le train, un homme aux cheveux gras et aux yeux noir ainsi qu'un autre qui tremblait en mangeant son gâteau On voyait sur sa tête un grand turban qui faisait sûrement deux ou trois fois la circonférence de son crane. Il lançait des œillades timides a une personne de la table des griffons. Harry se douta bien que c'était vers Goéric que son regard se portait. Tout le monde semblait avoir de l'admiration pour lui. Il avait aussi bien sûr remarquer la jalousie que Goéric suscitait envers ses camarades. En le voyant rire de bon cœur avec son ami aux cheveux roux, il eu un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il aurait pu participer. Mais après tout, qu'es qui l'empêchait de devenir ami avec eux ?

Avec un soupir de bonheur, Harry vit le dîner se finir et la nourriture restante disparaître. Le directeur, toujours rayonnant de bonheur, se leva, faisant taire tout les chuchotement présent.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. » Son regard se porta alors sur des personnes que Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir. « Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que, cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Harry observa d'un œil perplexe l'homme en face de lui, alors qu'un silence de mort planait sur la salle. Il reprit pourtant, toujours guilleret :

« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! »

Avec un petit coup de baguette, il fit apparaître en l'air des lettres, puis des mots, et Harry compris que c'était bel et bien la chanson. Il resta quelques secondes émerveillé devant ce spectacle, avant que la voix du directeur ne l'interrompe : « Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ! »

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. _

La cacophonie était telle qu'Harry n'osa même pas chanté. Pas mal d'élèves de sa maison l'avait d'ailleurs imité, le premier étant Draco qui posait son regard dédaigneux sur les élèves qui chantaient avec animation. Les derniers furent deux garçons roux, visiblement jumeaux, qui avaient opté pour une marche funèbre qui fit sourire Harry.

« Ah la musique, repris le directeur, les yeux humide, elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

Harry paniqua quelques secondes lorsqu'une fille qui se présenta comme étant Gemma Farley, la préfète de sa maison, les interpella pour monter dans leur chambre. Heureusement, le professeur aux cheveux gras qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur Valentyne, susurra l'homme, veuillez me suivre. »

Draco lui lança un regard curieux, et Harry lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, puis suivit le professeur dans dire un mot. Ils sortirent les premiers de la grande salle, et Harry vit au tournant que sa sortie avait déjà fait du bruit et des curieux. Les regards posés sur lui avaient quelques peu fait chauffer ses oreilles. Ils traversèrent de long couloirs sombres, éclairés uniquement par des torches suspendus sur les murs. Le professeur ne surveillait même pas s'il était suivis, et Harry dut trottiner pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils descendirent tout deux profondément dans le château jusqu'à que l'odeur humide qui les enveloppaient lui fit comprendre qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Le professeur se stoppa net, et Harry se rattrapa contre le mur pour ne pas le heurter.

« C'est ici. » Dit il simplement.

Il ouvrit une porte que Harry n'avait vu, et il s'engouffrèrent tout deux a l'intérieur. C'était une salle de classe, pour le moins banale, et au vu des chaudrons et nombreux produits posés sur les étagères, il pris conscience que ce professeur était celui de potions. C'était sûrement l'une des matières qu'il avait le moins envie de pratiquer, il ne s'était tout simplement jamais exercé dessus. Alice avait bien essayer a de nombreuses reprises de lui expliquer a quel point les potions étaient un exercice incroyable, cela ne l'avait jamais bien attiré. Et pourtant, en se retrouvant dans cette salle, Harry avait perçu en lui une pointe de curiosité.

Il vit l'homme s'asseoir derrière son bureau et croiser ses mains sur la table. Visiblement, il souhaitait discuter avant de le sustenter.

« Je dois vous avouer que vous ne ressemblez pas a votre tante. » Fit le professeur avec flegme. « Je suis votre nouveau professeur de potion, le professeur Snape, et je suis également le directeur de votre maison. C'est a dire que si jamais vous vous faites punir, il en sera de mon ressort de choisir qu'elle sera la punition la plus appropriée. » Il soupira, puis repris. « Je serais celui qui vous nourrira. Comme il en a été avec votre tante. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous garantie que tout ce que je vous donnerai sera exclusivement du sang d'animal. Personne, mis a part moi et le Directeur, n'est au courant de votre... condition. Je vous pris donc de faire profil bas au cours de l'année et de celles qui suivront. »

En voyant le regard appuyé de ses petits yeux sombres, Harry acquiesça.

« Bien, nous pourrons alors nous entendre. Passez tout les soirs après le dîner. Vous prétexterez que vous avez de graves allergies incurables, et qu'un repas adapté a votre condition vous a été préparé par mes soins, grâce a des potions antiallergiques. Mordez quelqu'un et vous serez renvoyé sur le champ. Es-ce bien clair ? »

Harry acquiesça une seconde fois. Le professeur disparut ensuite vers une salle adjacente a la salle de classe puis revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il tenait entre ses mains une grande bouteille de verre de presque un litre et demi remplie de sang. Au vue de la couleur qui semblait très légèrement tourner vers le sombre, mais qui était encore vermeille, il avait du être récolté il y a deux heures au plus tard. Et Harry adorait le sang frais. Snape déposa la bouteille entre ses mains et alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Il observa quelques secondes son vis a vis avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Allons, buvez. »

Tout en rougissant, Harry lui tourna le dos, et avala le liquide a grande goulée. Bien que le goût n'était pas fameux, le fait de le sentir couler entre ses entrailles lui fit un bien fou. Il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il avait senti les immondes odeurs de nourritures. Il bu rapidement le tout, laissant pourtant sur sa langue un arrière goût d'insatisfaction. Il soupira et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche, avant de se retourner et de poser la bouteille sur la table.

« Bien. Je vais maintenant vous ramener a votre dortoir. La prochaine fois vous ferez le trajet seul alors tachez de vous en souvenir. Le concierge a été prévenu et fera abstraction de vos déplacements si jamais vous le croisez. Maintenant suivez moi. »

Toujours en silence, il sorti a sa suite de la salle et le suivi a travers les couloirs, essayant de s'imprégner des lieux. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un grand mur de pierres brutes peu différent des autres. Le professeur Snape se retourna alors brutalement vers lui.

« Pour ouvrir la salle commune vous aurez besoin d'un mot de passe qui change tout les quinze jours, alors ne l'oubliez pas. En ce moment, le mot de passe est Salazar, prenez les informations nécessaires régulièrement auprès de votre préfet. Lorsque vous arriverez, montez le premier escalier et une fois devant la cheminée, prenez les escaliers sur votre droite. Une fois en haut, prenez encore a droite. A gauche se situe les filles de votre année. Sur ce, bonne nuit, monsieur Valentyne. »

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, il marcha élégamment sans un regard en arrière et disparut au tournant. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse puis, il fixa bêtement le mur en face de lui. Parler a un mur semblait complètement ridicule, et pourtant, il éleva la voix, timidement :

« Salazar. » Répéta t'il.

Aussitôt, le mur se fendit pour laisser entrer Harry.

De là où il était, la salle commune n'était allumée que part de fines bougies où laissaient apparaître une jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre. En apercevant le brun, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant glisser ses lunettes de son nez. Ses longs cheveux sombres qu'il avait vu relevé en un chignon serré plus tôt, tombaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Dans la nuit, ses yeux bleus-gris lui semblaient terrifiant. Et il en aurait tremblé, s'il n'était pas lui même une personne terrifiante, et s'il ne connaissait pas sa tante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu intimidé, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en l'observant.

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi lorsque j'ai emmené les premières années ? » Fit elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« J'ai hum... de très graves allergies. Je ne peux pas manger comme tout le monde. Alors le professeur Snape a fait demander un repas et y a incorporer une potion antiallergique. » Fit Harry alors qu'il fuyait son regard. Il n'avait jamais été bon acteur, et mentir ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je vois. » Déclara t'elle avec un semblant de dédain, mais Harry avait pu sentir qu'elle s'était grandement adoucie. « Tu as besoin que je te montre ton dortoir ? »

« Non merci, le professeur m'a expliqué. » Répondit Harry en hochant la tête négativement. « Bonne nuit. » Lança t'il avant de monter les escaliers.

Il entendit un vague « toi aussi » avant qu'il n'atteigne les second escalier. La salle commune était assez accueillante. Le vert dominait sous l'éclairement des lampes suspendues au plafond. La cheminée ronronnait continuellement sous ses flammes apaisante, et tout ici semblait de grande qualités. Même les rudes pierres des murs semblaient donner un sentiment de confort et de doux a l'endroit. En comparaison aux sombres couloirs sans fin de son château, il y avait ici une chaleur presque dérangeant.

Il monta quatre a quatre les escaliers, et tourna a droite comme le professeur lui avait indiqué. La pièce était seulement éclairée par une lampe de l'extérieur. Pourtant, il réussi a trouver son lit en apercevant sa valise. Il mit rapidement ses vêtements de nuit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et plongea dans ses draps. Jamais une journée n'avait été aussi éprouvante. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il sentait la fatigue se propager jusque dans ses orteils, ses yeux écarquillés fixaient obstinément le mur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position avant de tomber de sommeil.

Le lendemain, toute fatigue avait disparut. Il se leva d'humeur joyeuse, le ventre encore repus de la veille, le cœur léger. Il s'extirpa de ses draps en poussant une plainte et se tourna sur le côté. Il papillonna des yeux en apercevant son camarade de chambrée aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qui lui lançait des œillades perplexe alors qu'il cherchait des affaires dans sa valise.

Il gigota un peu, sûr de ce que le blond attendait de sa part, et marmonna un vague « allergie » que même lui ne compris pas.

« Quoi ? » Repris le blond en stoppant son geste.

« J'ai de grosses allergies, c'est pour ça que je peux pas manger ce que tu manges. » Souffla Harry en grimaçant.

« Ah. » Répondit Draco, peu convaincu.

« On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry en se retournant dans ses draps, changeant brutalement de sujet pour masquer son malaise.

« Métamorphose. » Grimaça Draco en observant une cravate qu'il avait sorti de ses affaires.

Harry n'osa pas demander la raison pour laquelle ce cours ci le faisait geindre. D'après ce qu'il savait de la métamorphose, c'était une matière certes très dure, mais qui permettait de faire les choses les plus fabuleuse. Transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. C'était bien la le but d'un sorcier non ? Mit a part le faire de concocter des potions, et de chevaucher un balais Parce que Harry, de ce qu'il en avait lu, les sorciers n'étaient pas du tout comme ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et les sorciers, les hommes donc, en réalité n'existaient pas. Si on se tiens aux légendes, les sorcières sont de viles femmes corrompues, très laide et malveillante. Et elles aiment manger les enfants. Mais heureusement, les personnes présentes n'avaient rien de laid ou de malveillant. Ou du moins pour la plupart.

Harry se leva donc de son lit en râlant, geignant de quitter le confort de ses draps et s'habilla rapidement. Ce n'était pas le cours a venir qui l'irritait, mais le fait qu'il allait devoir encore participer malgré lui a un repas. L'idée le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Heureusement ce matin la, le déjeuner passa très rapidement. Les discussion étaient déjà animées. Beaucoup avaient hâte de commencer la journée. Certains, comme Harry, n'avaient que très peu d'expérience en magie. Bien que beaucoup de Serpentard furent nés dans une famille dite « pure », d'autres venaient d'un milieu mixtes, et d'autres, plus rare, d'une famille de moldu. Pour ceux la, on les entendait pester contre leur parents, et se promettre un bel avenir loin d'eux. Ils rejetaient leur origines. Ils ne voulaient plus en entendre parler. Harry eut la pensée qu'un jour il devienne comme eux, avant de la rejeter brutalement dans un coin de sa tête. Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de sa famille, elle était trop importante.

Rapidement donc, il s'aperçut que le déjeuné était fini, et il suivit ses camarades vers la salle de métamorphose.

Assis a côté de Draco, il guettait l'arrivée du professeur qui ne se fit pas attendre. C'était la femme au visage sévère qui les avaient accueillit.

« Je suis le professeur McGonagall, votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Annonça le professeur en question, les lèvres pincées. Comme j'ai l'honneur d'être le premier professeur que vous verrez, nous allons consacrer ce premier cours aux règles élémentaires dans une salle de classe. »

Le professeur commença alors ses brèves explications.

Tout au long de la semaine, les cours se succédèrent sans qu'il n'en vois vraiment le déroulement. Il avait écouté les enseignement méticuleux du professeur Mc Gonagall quand elle avait demandé aux élèves de s'entraîner au premier sort : transformer une cure-dent en aiguille

Il avait suivit le cours tannant du professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard, qui relatait l'histoire magique avec somnolence. Harry avait pourtant toujours aimé l'histoire

Il y avait aussi les cours de botanique, éternel moyen de rentrer un communion avec une nature dérangeante. Ce fut sûrement le seul cours que Harry réussit brillamment, car les plantes effrayante, il les connaissais bien

Le mercredi, le soir après le repas, il partait également observer les étoiles dans la tour d'astronomie. Il apprenait le noms des planètes et des étoiles qui papillonnaient dans le ciel.

Sans oublier les défense contre les forces du mal mémorables du professeur Quirrell, qui tournait plutôt a une parodie tant il avait du mal a faire suivre le cours a ses élèves. Le pire pour Harry, c'était cette insoutenable odeur pestilentielle d'ail qui empreignait la salle. Bien évidement, les superstition disaient que les Vampires craignaient l'ail. Cela n'a pourtant jamais été vrai. L'odeur forte était simplement très dérangeante pour quelconque personne ayant l'odorat un peu plus développé que la moyenne.

Mais chacun de ces cours avaient leur importance dans la vie d'un sorcier. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait bien expliqué : Tout le monde ne pourrait pas exceller partout, mais tout le monde pourrait au moins connaître les bases pour s'en sortir. Harry avait d'ailleurs été plutôt soulagé de l'apprendre, car l'histoire et la métamorphose ne ferait sûrement pas partie des matières qui seraient ses préférés.

Et puis, il y avait aussi les cours de potions. Le premier fut riche en émotion pour Harry, et il douta que jamais il n'arrive a un cours normal dans ces conditions :

Harry avait tout d'abord était inquiet ce matin la, car il n'avait encore jamais vu le professeur Snape en dehors des séances quotidiennes où il l'abreuvait. De plus, il avait déjà eu des cours commun avec les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle, mais pas encore avec les Griffondor. Et il avait bien compris durant ce début de semaine que les relations entre les deux maisons étaient relativement tendu. Par deux fois, alors qu'il se baladait avec Draco et ses deux acolytes dans les couloirs, ils avaient croisé des Griffondor, et jamais il ne reçu autant de regard noir. Il n'avait pas encore recroiser Goéric ou son ami roux et craignait vraiment de les revoir.

Et il avait raison de craindre, parce que ce cours déterra la hache de guerre encore fraîchement enterré des deux maisons.

_Il était arrivé l'un des premiers avec Draco. Il passait en effet beaucoup de temps avec lui a présent Toujours un peu soupçonneux de ses escapades nocturnes, il restait froid et il n'avait que des conversations de cours avec lui. Néanmoins il se plaisait à posséder ce genre d'ami, car bien que méfiant il ne posait aucune question. Ils s'étaient donc assis dans les premiers rang, sous les recommandation de son ami, et avaient patiemment attendu. Les Griffondor étaient arrivé peu après, discutant bruyamment. A peine avait il aperçu Goéric que Harry avait détourné les yeux, alors que la honte colorait ses joues. _

_Bientôt, tout le monde fut assis. Et lorsque le professeur débarqua de derrière une porte adjacent la salle de cours, un silence de mort régna. Il commença a faire l'appel de sa voix monocorde, ne s'attardant que sur Draco pour lui lancer ce qu'il cru être un sourire, puis, évidement, sur Goéric. _

_« Goéric Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. » A cette remarque moqueuse, Harry entendit les Serpentard ricaner, Draco a ses côté sûrement un peu plus fort que les autres._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :) L'histoire traîne un peu, mais une fois l'histoire bien mit en place, ça devrait vraiment s'accélérer. Je pense a 2 ou 3 chapitres encore pour la première année et après on passe aux choses sérieuses.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que le style d'écriture change pas trop (les deux précédents chapitres ont été écrit y'a des années puis corrigés) et que vous continuerez a lire mon histoire.

Sur ce, a plus dans le bus ;)


End file.
